


SSB: shorts: Tickle

by Quartz2006



Series: SSB: Shorts [1]
Category: Kirby - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Feathers & Featherplay, Humor, M/M, Romance, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: Meta Knight for whatever reason wants to tickle KirbyKirby's and Meta Knight's POVNote: this takes place after the events of Welcome To Smash Bros and before SSB: TASPS: I don't own the characters or the game, only the story





	SSB: shorts: Tickle

Kirby's POV

I was running through the halls nonstop. There was no way in a million years I was letting meta knight tickle me.

"Oh come on kirby!" He whined. I ran into my room and shut the door. Whew! That was a close one! I refuse to get tickled... I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't hear my door open. 

I yelped as I was pinned to the ground. "Damn it," I muttered under my breath. Meta Knight unpinned me, what the hell?

Meta Knight's POV

I grab Kirby's foot and tickle it.  
Kirby giggled uncontrollably, "OH GOD, PLEASE STOP!" I tickle Kirby's stomach. "OH PLEASE STOP!" Kirby squealed, jerking away from me.  
I roll my eyes. I spot a rope on Kirby's table and a smirk forms under my mask. 

I grab it while kirby is staring at me confused. I pin him to the ground again and tie his small hands together with the rope. I then tickled his hands. 

"EE! Stop Meta knight!" Kirby squealed. I then tickled his sides.  
"AHH! STOP PLEASE!" He squealed louder, trying to roll away from me, but his hands were tied up so he couldn't. I lightly tickle his feet.  
"No, no no! Not there!" He squealed, in a squeaky voice.

I smirk, tickling his stomach.  
"No no! Please stop!" Kirby shrieked.  
More squeals were let out as I tickled his feet again. "Please stop Meta Knight!" He giggled.

I pull my hands away, with a small smirk plastered under my mask. Kirby took a deep breath. I leant down and lightly took off my mask and lick his feet.

"Not that Meta Knight!" Kirby squealed.

I lightly moved my mouth up to Kirby's stomach, causing him to squeal louder.  
"No no! Please s-" I cut Kirby off by tickling his sides. He squealed then burst out laughing.

Kirby's POV

I laughed wildly as Meta Knight tickled my sides harder. Finally, he stopped tickling me. I'm relaxing on my bed, thankful that Meta Knight was not tickling me.

"Kirby..." A voice cooed, bring me back into reality.

I opened my eyes. Meta Knight was sitting on my bed with a smug smile. Oh crap. He was holding a yellow feather.

"Please Meta Knight, no!" I shrieked.  
I immediately began to get off the bed, Meta Knight noticed this and he pins me against the bed. 

In seconds, he's tickling me with the feather. "Meta Knight, please stop!" I beg. After a while, he stops and throws the feather away. I relax as he holds me in his hands. I close my eyes.

Meta Knight's POV

I sigh, bored. I lightly tickle Kirby's sides. Kirby opens his eyes, squealing. "Stop Meta Knight!" He giggles, trying to getaway. I took out the rope from last time.

"Please no..." kirby whined.

I smirk and tie his hands together with the rope.

Kirby's POV

I sighed. Does he really have to tie up my hands? So he can tickle me? Ugh... Meta Knight sat on top of me. Ugh! Does he have to sit on my stomach? He lightly brushed his hands against my feet.

"Tha! Meta knight!" I squealed.

He finally got off me but leant forward and kissed me on the lips, when he stopped I giggle a little. 

I squealed as I felt him tickle my sides. "Meta knight, please stop!" I beg, laughing.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to upload the short stories on this account but I was so busy I couldn't do it but now I can! You'll see a lot of short stories on this account!


End file.
